


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, YouTube, angsty, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why Would You Cheat...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written awhile ago by cringy me. Sorry for any mistakes

  
Based on something else I wrote~)

Y/N: Name

H/C: Hair Colour

B/N: Brother's Name

 

~~

Y/N sat at her wooden desk, her H/C pulled into a messy bun. She sighed, clearly bored, as she read through Twitter. A message popped onto her screen and she brightened up as she read the name.

Jack:

Hey....Babe? I'm staying late at my friend's house, I'll be home late, don't wait up.

She found that odd since Mark and Felix had already left from their visit, and all his other friends would've messaged her too.

Could he be with B/N.......?

She thought, her eyebrows scrunched up. She sighed again, wondering what the heck her boyfriend could be doing. She shook her head, no use wondering. She decided, upset, to cook something.

Her empty plate sat lonely on the table, a cold bowl of noddles sat on the counter, waiting there for Jack. She hummed a tune happily as she listened to music, swaying her hips slightly. A familiar song came on, the tune forever stuck in her mind.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air** _._

She smiled lovingly, remembering the moment.

_She sat at the covered table, food at every edge. Her mind wandered as she waited for Jack, as he had walked off, claiming that he had to "Use The Bathroom". Suddenly slow music started to come from the front, and she smiled._

~~~~

_**We were both young when I first saw you.** _

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:** _

_**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.** _

_She laughed quietly, whoever's boyfriend paid the band to play this song was very lucky, she thought, playing with the rose petals in front of her._

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.** _

_**See you make your way through the crowd** _

_**And say, "Hello."** _

_**Little did I know...** _

_The people around her started to stand, heading to dance. She, wherever Jack was, he was missing out. She sighed sadly, only wishing she had someone to dance with._

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_ **

**_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_ **

**_And I was crying on the staircase_ **

**_Begging you, "Please don't go."_ **

**_And I said..._ **

_She smiled, the song calming her nerves. She remembered this song from her childhood, The song she used to love. She looked up and thanked the waiter as he came and took the plates._

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.** _

_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.** _

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,** _

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".** _

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._ **

**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_ **

**_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh._ **

_**'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,** _

_**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"** _

**_But you were everything to me,_ **

**_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_ **

**_And I said..._ **

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.** _  
_**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.** _  
_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.** _  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".** _

_**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.** _  
_**This love is difficult but it's real.** _  
_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.** _  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".** _

_**Oh, oh, oh.** _

_**I got tired of waiting** _  
_**Wondering if you were ever coming around.** _  
_**My faith in you was fading** _  
_**When I met you on the outskirts of town.** _  
_**And I said...** _

_The music stopped, along with the girl's heart. Jack, microphone in hand, walked over to her and smiled, taking her hand he opened his mouth._

__**'Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
** I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said... 

_**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.** _  
_**I love you, and that's all I really know.** _  
_**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress** _  
_**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".** _

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you'

He kissed her, and asked, " Y/N, Will you be my girlfriend?" The rest of the restaurant's occupants stared at the odd pair, one short, H/Ced girl, and one tall, skinny, green hair male. She smiled brightly and hugged him, " Yes! Of course! I love you!" She said, tears of pure joy streaming down her rosy-red cheeks.

"I love you too...."

~~~~

She smiled sadly, now, she wasn't so sure of that statement, now-a-days there were fights, then there had been as well, but never to the extent that one of the pair had to leave the house in order for violence to be avoided. She walked to her bedroom, the lights in the others rooms already off.

She laid quietly in the bed, scrolling through Youtube, watching DanandPhilGames in the meantime. She froze as she heard the keys jingle from her window, it being slightly cracked. She heard the noise of the heavy Oak Wood Door opening then slamming shut, and the sound of shoes tapping against the clear tiles. The bedroom door opened and a ruffled up Jack walked in. His lips red and glossy, plump. His hair up in all directions, and he reeked of cheap- perfume. Her eyes widened as tears threatened to pour from them, realizing what had happened before, she sat up and growled.

"I can't believe you! Why?!" She screamed, pushed herself away from Jack. Now that she could stare at him properly, she saw an unfamiliar hickey close to his neck, his jacket on backwards, and she could smell the sickening smell of sex coming off him. He looked over at her, his eyes wide, and he let out a cry.

" I'm sorry Y/N! S-She came up to me...A-and I...." She cut him off with a glare, her voice filled with venom.

" Save it, bastard." She stood up and walked towards the closet, grabbing her clothes off the rack and piled them into a suitcase, violently. Jack sat on the bad and watched her pack up, but as she walked out he somehow snapped out of a daze, and ran to the door, grabbing her arm.

"Y/N! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" He sobbed, trying to hug her.

She pulled away and growled, " Don't touch me, i'm leaving." And she slammed the door. Jack sunk down to the floor, his head resting in his hands, crying heavily. His blue eyes that were once so full of life and cheer, now they were drained grey, dead and plain.

"I'm so sorry....Y/N......"

 


End file.
